1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reactor of heat exchange type.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reactor of heat exchange type includes a reaction side flow passage functioning as a reaction field, and a heat medium side flow passage disposed in parallel with the reaction side flow passage while having a heat transfer partition interposed therebetween. The reaction fluid flows through the reaction side flow passage, and the heat medium circulates through the heat medium side flow passage for heat exchange with the reaction fluid. The reaction may be efficiently performed in the reaction side flow passage of the heat exchange type reactor. As one of the above-described heat exchange type reactors, the stack type reactor has been developed, which is configured by stacking the reaction side flow passages and the heat medium side flow passages alternately (see Patent Japanese Patent No. 5076353).